Radio frequency based identification (RFID) is widely used in the identification and tracking of products, equipment, and other articles. For example, RFID systems are commonly used in electronic article surveillance (EAS) and in logistical and inventory systems for monitoring goods and equipment and recording information on the target item. A RFID system typically includes a RFID reader and a RFID device such as a tag or label. The RFID reader may transmit a radio-frequency carrier signal to the RFID device. The RFID device may respond to the carrier signal with a data signal encoded with information stored on the RFID device. RFID devices may store information such as a unique identifier or Electronic Product Code (EPC) associated with an article or item.
Typically, RFID labels are programmed with associated information, e.g. an EPC, prior to application or use. For example, a work station or hand-held unit may be used to program the label. Programming systems have also been combined with table-top printers to provide a programmed label including printed information on a surface thereof for manual application. One example of such a combined table-top programmer/printer is the R402 RFID Label Printer/Encoder, available from Zebra Technologies International, LLC of Vernon Hills, Ill. These programmer/printer stations have been used to pre-program and print labels before the labels are fed into the applicator system for application to an item. This is a costly two-step process, requiring two separate pieces of equipment.
Automated label applicators have been used to apply spools of pre-programmed RFID labels to items or articles. In one known configuration, a supply spool is provided including printed labels removably affixed to a web of liner material. The labels and liner are fed from the spool through a serious of feed rollers to an applicator. In synchronization with this operation, the item to which the label is to be affixed is fed along a conveyor to an application area beneath the applicator. The applicator may include, for example, a vacuum (air-based) system or a mechanical applicator. As the labels are fed to the applicator, the liner is removed from the label and the applicator applies the RFID label to the item traveling along the conveyor. The used liner is subsequently taken up by a rewind spool.
It is known to incorporate a separate printer into such a system, typically located proximate the applicator, for printing the label prior to application. In such systems, the label is programmed at a separate programming station after it is printed and applied to the item. Unfortunately, however, known systems have not integrated RFID programming into the application process, resulting in a time intensive and expensive approach to applying programmed labels to associated items.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system for applying RFID labels to various devices, such as by affixing the label mechanically onto equipment or integrating into the equipment, wherein the system includes an integrated RFID label programmer.